


I Will Fuck You The Same

by mcr_rockstar



Category: Death Spells, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/mcr_rockstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A grimy time at a grimy show. </p><p>Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Fuck You The Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForrestKline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForrestKline/gifts), [Jada](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jada).



> This is a dream I had. So don't ask questions like "why didn't the fans go after him" or "how come no one comes into the bathroom"? It's my dream so that stuff didn't happen. I'm sure you all know dreams work how they wanna work. 
> 
> I tweaked it a bit obviously for it to be an actual story and not written as if I was telling it. 
> 
> In addition to this being to my dear, dear lovee bug, Ana, it's also for my inspiration, Jada Jarvis. ;)
> 
> Chapter title from Leviathan, Leathermøuth.

I watched and danced as he performed like it was his last performance. The way his veins protruded from his neck. The way his mouth glistened in the light, from being slicked with spit. 

The way his tongue vibrated with each scream or growl. The way he screamed like it was his last breath. The way his body curled up with each scream. 

I bit my lip looking at how tightly his shirt clung to his body. The dirt on his knees. The love handles that I wanted to hold so desperately. 

I watched as he climbed off the stage, and straight into the crowd, straight into me. The sweat was dripping from his body onto me and a couple other, lucky, people nearby. His hair clung to his forehead and face. 

He looked down at me as he continued to sing. He screamed the lyric I love most in that song, in my face, as he held onto me, for support. I continued to dance and screamed the lyric with him. "I will fuck you the same!"

Thoughts of him fucking me, courses through my mind, as we continued to move as one. As his grip tightens on my shoulder. As I hold him by the waist. 

The song ends and the crowd hoots. I, honestly, was taken by surprise, as he pulled me out of the crowd, and took me to the back, where the bathrooms were located. He pushed me up against the door and started kissing me, roughly. 

His teeth clashed with mine. He shoved his tongue in my mouth. I swear I could've died at that very moment. His mouth was so wet and hot. 

He then pushed me into a stall and came in. He closed the door and pushed me up against the new door. We started kissing again, just as hot as before. 

He pushed my hand into his pants to grab him. He was so thick and slick due to the sweat of his performance. I stroked him as he started palming my breasts and sucking on my neck. God it was so good. So fucking good. 

Finally he pulled down his pants and pulled himself out. He was so hard for me. I felt his dick sliding against my clit. 

He lifted my skirt and ripped off my underwear and lifted me up against the door. He whispered "put it in" and I quickly complied. I reached down and slid him inside of me. 

He started fucking up into me as I wrapped my arms and legs around him. I intertwined my hands at the back of his head. He kissed me and then bit my lip. He pulled on it with his teeth as we stared into each other's eyes. 

It was so dirty and sweaty. Grimy and hot. I felt like I was going to black out. 

His name echoed off the walls as I cried out due to him grinding into my clit. I grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. 

I attacked his neck as he continued to fuck me. He growled as I bit into his neck. He slammed into me harder. 

My hips began to stutter as I came on his cock. My muscles squeezed around his dick and he came too. He kissed me one last time and put me down. 

He pulled his pants up as he looked at me smirking. He mouthed the words "I will fuck you the same." I smirked and whispered the same words to him. 

He helped me fix my clothes and picked up my underwear. He took me by surprise when he stuffed them in his back pocket. We stood staring at each other in the bathroom stall. 

He pointed towards the door and I took the hint. We walked out and I went to fix myself in the mirror. He lit a cigarette and walked towards the door. 

"What's your name?" he asked as he grabbed the door handle. "Jada." I replied a little hoarsely. "Will you be at anymore of the shows on this tour, Jada?" I finally looked him. 

My breath hitched at the way he said my name, and he must've caught the movement in my chest, because he cocked his brow and smirk. I quickly looked back to the mirror. "Well?" He asked after me taking too long to reply. 

I looked at him slightly. "I'm sure... *clears throat* I'm sure I'll be at a few more." He nodded and took a drag from his cigarette. 

"I'll be sure to bring you new underwear next time, so don't wear any." I looked at him fully and put my hand on my hip as I bit my lip. "You don't even know which shows." I smirked. 

He walked to me and blew his smoke in my face. He leaned into me and licked my earlobe. "Then I guess I'll be performing with your panties in my pocket until I see you again." 

He palmed my ass and walk away. "Don't worry. I won't fuck anyone else. You're my first show fuck, Jada."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I greatly appreciate it. I also appreciate you kudos and comments. 
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*


End file.
